1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for placing and securing a candle within a hollowed-out pumpkin or jack-o-lantern. More particularly, the present invention relates to a candle holder for attaching a candle to the lid of a jack-o-lantern, and the method of applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A hollowed-out pumpkin with carved holes or jack lantern is commonly displayed with a lighted candle inside, such that the candle light passes through the carved out holes in the pumpkin sidewalls. Historically, a lid is carved out at the top of the pumpkin, and pumpkin seeds and pulp are removed. Holes are then carved through the walls of the pumpkin. The candles are placed inside the hollowed-out pumpkin on its inside bottom surface. However, the inside bottom of a hollowed-out pumpkin or jack lantern has a mound, known as the bloom point, that makes it difficult to securely fix a candle at that spot. Prior art designs have attempted to overcome this candle mounting instability by cradling a candle within melted wax formed at the bottom of the pumpkin; securing a candle by melted wax to a small dish or plate and placing the plate on the pumpkin bloom point; or placing a candle within a mounting frame with a base that either secures directly to the bloom, or sets over the bloom, expanding beyond the circumference of the bloom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,807 issued on Sept. 11, 1990 to Chance, et al., entitled, “SPIRAL COIL CANDLE HOLDER FOR PUMPKINS AND OTHER SUBSTRATES,” a spiral coil candle holder is used to anchor a candle to the bottom of a jack-o-lantern at the bloom point. The candle holder has a spiral bottom so that it can be embedded into the hollowed-out pumpkin bottom in a cork-screw-like fashion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,279 issued on Aug. 22, 2000 to Hedlund, entitled, “CANDLE HOLDER FOR JACK-O-LANTERN,” a candle holder having a generally hemispherical shaped base with a centrally disposed candle mounting portion is positioned directly over the bloom point of a hollowed-out pumpkin. The candle holder is provided with a hollow interior in order to accommodate the bloom point on the bottom of the pumpkin.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,119 issued to Allison on Jul. 14, 1998, entitled, “SAFE JACK-O-LANTERN CANDLE STAND,” a flat plat having a circular hole in which a candle may be placed, and four bendable legs are depicted. The stand is made to raise the candle above the bloom, with each leg resting on the pumpkin inside bottom surface.
Each of these prior art designs teach and suggest placement of a jack-o-lantern candle holder on the inside surface of the pumpkin bottom in a manner that accommodates the pumpkin bloom point. In each case however, lighting the candle after placement within its holder, which is secured to the pumpkin inside bottom surface, requires the user to perform one of the following techniques: a) remove the candle from the holder and then replace it after lighting, risking burn to the user; b) turn the pumpkin on its side to light the candle, thereby avoiding the possibility of flame rising in the direction of the user; or c) insert a lighted match directly down and within the hollowed-out pumpkin, again risking burn to the user.
Although not taught or suggested for jack-o-lanterns, some candle holder designs attach to the top lip of a sidewall of a transparent container or vase. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,085 issued to Ratia on Apr. 4, 1995, entitled, “COMBINED CANDLE HOLDER AND SPOON THEREFOR,” a spoon-ladle shaped candle holder, having a flat, circular bottom surface with holes therethrough and a wall circumferentially attached, is held to the sidewall of a container by a handle, curved at the top so that the curved portion hooks around and rests upon the top lip of the container. This design, however, does not teach or suggest a way to secure the candle to the candle holder, or the candle holder to the container sidewall. The candle holder, and the candle itself, may move with even slight motion of the container. Moreover, a lid placed over the top of the container orifice would not seat properly in this design due to the protruding candle holder curved handle portion resting on the top lip. Similar candle holder designs having these limitations are demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 422,720 issued to Hardy on Apr. 11, 2000, entitled, “CANDLE LANTERN AND SPOON THEREFOR,” and by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,056 issued to Perkins on Oct. 18, 1983, entitled, “CANDLE HOLDE R.”
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a candle holder for a jack-o-lantern that secures a candle upright therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a candle holder for a jack-o-lantern that is independent of the mounting instability created by the pumpkin bottom and pumpkin bloom point.
A further object of the present invention to provide a candle holder for a jack-o-lantern that facilitates the lighting of the candle without undue risk of burning the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a candle holder for a jack-o-lantern that may be secured to the pumpkin while allowing for complete circumferential lid seating.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a candle holder for a jack-o-lantern that facilitates the lighting of the candle without removing the candle from the candle holder.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of applying a candle holder to a jack-o-lantern that secures the candle holder while allowing easy access to the candle for lighting.
Still other advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.